Conventional methods and apparatuses for treating textiles with additives require the steaming of the textile to set or fix the additive to the textile after the additive has been applied to the textile. For example, the typical textile treatment method and apparatus involves the application of an additive to the pile surface of the textile, fixing the additive onto the textile pile by steaming and then subjecting the textile to various other finishing procedures prior to drying the textile. The use of a steam fixator generally entails the use of a pressure vessel and/or other high pressure equipment. Further, because steaming generally takes place within the apparatus, steam can dilute the final composition of the additive and, as it condenses into water, can dilute the actual additive composition itself. Suitable steamers have been known for many years and substantially comprise a cylindrical boiler closable by a pivotable cover. Inside the steamer is a water bath which generates steam by means of a heating device and affects the appropriate heat treatment of the material introduced. In one conventional technique, to enable the steam to better penetrate the interior of the textiles, a vacuum is generated before the heating device for the water bath is switched on. The vacuum is actively maintained as the heating device is switched on.
In treating a textile with additives, it is also known to advance a continuous textile web through a preshrinking station, moisten the textile web, apply the additive to the textile web using applicator rolls and/or additive applicators, and then fix the additive onto the textile web by passage through, for example, a chamber containing steam. This basic method generally forms the base for the other prior art textile additive treatment systems and is well known in the art as an example of the use of a steam fixator. Likewise, it is known to continuously treat a textile web material by application of an additive to the pile surface of the textile and then initiating the additive fixation onto the pile surface by steaming. Many known textile treatment systems involve such a steam fixation process and are distinguishable from each other by various additional, optional processes added onto this base conventional technique.
For example, it is known to use a high temperature, high pressure batch process for applying additive materials that incorporates a sealed pressure vessel and high-pressure steam fixation, which operates in an essentially air-free environment. In this known process, the additive fixation patent occurs at a temperature over about 125° C., creating the need for significant energy input. Likewise, it is known to use a method for fixing additive material which is carried out in a sealed chamber, namely a closed chamber incorporating compressed air and saturated steam. This method is carried out at a temperature substantially above 100° C. and under pressure. In use, this method incorporates a steam fixation step when the material emerges from the water-based additive bath which is heated substantially above 100° C. In this fixation step, the material encounters compressed air and saturated steam under pressure.
Various other methods, apparatuses and compositions for fixing additives to textiles have been developed over the years, both at high temperatures, that is 100° C. and above, and at low temperatures, that is below 100° C., at atmospheric pressure and at high pressures, that is above atmospheric pressure, and using additive compositions using dyes such as polyhydric alcohols, glycerol, and the like.